


拥抱月光（三）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Kudos: 1





	拥抱月光（三）

周日，林壑的朋友约他出去玩。

只是过了一个暑假，曾经高中在一起学习逃课开黑的朋友们看上去变化都很大。18岁的男孩子们个子猛窜，体格也变得更强壮。林壑记得自己的身高在17岁那年就184了，比沈念高了一点点。现在林壑19岁，身高又长了不少，昨天在厨房里亲沈念的时候他要低下头。

好几个男生带了女朋友一起来，有的是高中时候的秘密早恋，有的是到了大学立刻搞上的。这个年纪的男生对于性和爱有着极其强烈的冲动和向往。

林壑听着朋友们逗女朋友的话，基本都是黄色笑话，这群处男也许还在计划着如何开荤，而自己在成年的第一天就上了自己的后妈，想想还挺狗逼。

一行人先是去了曾经高中时代最爱光顾的菜馆吃午饭，说是怀念高中生活，但高中生活才过去三个月，也没什么值得纪念的。几个男孩子举起酒杯摆出忆峥嵘岁月的架势，就开始扯皮。

长得最社会的叫李超，他爸是搞房地产的，林立还是靠林壑这层关系跟李超他爸认识的。李超自己封大哥，先举起酒杯开口：“哥儿几个，我太他妈想你们了，来咱走一个，恭喜咱们都摆脱高中，成功迈向大学生活！”

“谢谢超哥，来都干了干了！”跟腔的这个胖子是胡宇涵，林壑每次看到他要忍着不告诉他林立睡了他妈。

剩下两个人是李远航和陈风，家里也挺有钱，林立肯定都认识。当然林立在本地也挺有名，不光是有钱生意做得大，还因为他娶了个男的当老婆。这事也挺好笑的，别人都当林立是同性恋，可同性恋又怎么会生下林壑。

林壑突然有一些好奇，林立当年为什么会娶沈念，难道仅仅是因为有利可图吗？

吃了饭一群人吵吵闹闹的说要去KTV。KTV开在商场的顶楼，今天正好直梯坏了，一群人只能去乘电梯。上到三楼的时候，林壑无意间看到林立的身影，他仔细看了看那个男人确实是林立，旁边跟着一个年轻女人，女人挎着林立的胳膊正要往珠宝店里走。李超他们正在聊一会要唱什么歌，没人注意到这边。林壑拿出手机拍了几张林立和那女人的照片，他也不知道为什么要拍，反正先存着。

从KTV出来已经是下午六点钟了，第二天大家还要返校就没有再一起吃晚饭。

林壑回到家，家里只有沈念在，林立看来要晚点回来。

客厅里开着大灯，沈念坐在沙发上翻一本画集，他今天穿的是白色的毛衣。林壑想起来，沈念好像特别喜欢白色，那天在衣橱里他注意到沈念的衣服大部分都是白色系。沈念很适合穿白色，他皮肤白，性格沉稳内向，又长着一张格外漂亮的脸蛋，林壑觉得沈念就像一朵盛放的百合，只是没插在对的花瓶里。

沈念本来在低着头看书，听到门响才抬起了头。他的头发有些长，林壑注意到沈念今天把长发扎起了一些扎成一个很小的辫子，有一点可爱。林壑不知道可爱这个词能不能用来形容一个快要三十岁的男人，但这是此时沈念给他的感觉。

“小壑，回来了，吃饭了吗？阿姨做了晚饭，我给你热一下。”沈念的脸上似乎总有淡淡的笑意。

“一起吃吧。”林壑知道沈念在等自己，他不可能自己先吃。曾经有一次他们在晚上上床的时候，沈念的肚子咕咕地叫了起来，林壑狠操了几下才问出来原来是沈念没吃晚饭。沈念不喜欢一个人吃晚饭。从那以后，只要林壑在家就一定会拉着沈念吃晚饭。

饭菜摆上桌，沈念坐在饭桌上左边第一个座位，那是家里妈妈的位置，曾经是空着的，沈念来了才填满了那个空位。林壑没有坐在自己习惯坐的位置，他坐在了右边第一个座位与沈念面对面。

两个人都只是默默吃着，期间沈念给林壑盛了碗汤。林壑看见沈念左手的戒指，直接问出了口：“你为什么会跟林立结婚？”

沈念明显被问到了不想回答的问题，他扣着手指头在思考要怎么回答。

林壑拿出了手机，翻出下午拍到的林立和女人逛街的照片，然后把手机放到沈念面前。然而沈念并没有对照片作出什么反应。

“你看他和别的女人在一起不会生气吗？”林壑平静地问出这个问题，但他此时心跳加速，他自己都没发现他在紧张地等待沈念的回答。

沈念平静地抬起头，目光直直地对上林壑那双藏着些许期待的眼睛，他叹了口气，说“小壑，我不爱他。”

林壑松了口气，收起了手机，这个回答让他感到满意。可他还是不明白沈念和林立都不爱彼此，那为什么还会结婚。

沈念知道林壑在等他回答第一个问题，他思考了一下，说：“我们结婚是为了方便两家生意上的往来。”

林壑早就知道他会这么回答，于是反驳他：“可你家里那么多姐姐妹妹哥哥，为什么偏偏是你？”

沈念显然不打算回答这个问题，林壑感觉沈念似乎有一些难过，但只是一瞬间的事。很快沈念又恢复了那副稳重的模样，说：“可能因为我比较特别吧。”

沈念说完直接起身回了房间，留下林壑自己在餐桌上出神。沈念不肯坦白甚至话中有话的样子让林壑感到不快，同时还有一些害怕。如果林立不再需要沈念，那他们会离婚吗？沈念会抛下自己，然后去组建新的家庭吗。

晚上林壑做了个梦，他梦到沈念和一个面目模糊的人拍结婚照的场景，沈念身边那个人不是自己。林壑吓醒了，他打开抽屉翻出那张被他撕了一半的照片，那是沈念和林立的结婚照，上面的沈念穿着银灰色的西装，笑得十分得体。

林壑起床摸索着出了房间，一片漆黑中他走到林立和沈念的房间门口，浑身脱力地倚着门坐下来，手里捏着那张撕碎了又揉皱了的结婚照。他仔细听着，房间里有两个呼吸声，那个轻得几乎听不到的呼吸声是沈念。

林壑觉得很傻逼，明明两个人没有爱又没有性，却要装着恩爱的样子睡在一个房间一张床上，究竟是要演给谁看。

可是当林壑听到沈念轻微的咳嗽声时，他又觉得很庆幸。庆幸沈念还在这个家里，沈念还是他妈。


End file.
